Star Annie
by venom rules all
Summary: A mini sequel to Attack on Starkiller, you need to read that first if you want to know whats going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Titan shifter meet Sith lord.**

Annie and Boba has entered the other galaxy, they where heading towards a massive ship, it's size did not go unnoticed by Annie.

"What is that?" Annie asked still amazed by the ships size.

"That is a star destroyer, one of the empire's warships" Boba answered.

"It's huge" Annie said, Boba chuckled.

"Believe it or not kid, that ship is far from being their largest weapon" Boba said causing Annie to stare at him.

"You mean they have something even bigger than that?" Annie asked in disbelief.

"Yes, much bigger" Boba answered.

They entered the ship, as Boba led Annie through it she looked around at the stormtroopers, they looked like ghosts with their white armors, Annie would be lying if she said she didn't feel a little nervous.

Boba noticed this and said "Don't worry about the troopers kid, compared to Vader they are the nicest people in the galaxy, it's him you need to worry about".

They went in to a room, Boba said "I'll go and fetch Vader, take the time to sightseeing".

When Boba left, Annie went to the window and looked out, she saw ships flying around and all the stars, the people of her world was living in the stone age compare to them.

Then Annie heard loud breathing behind her, she turned around quickly and saw Vader walking towards her Boba right behind him.

Annie could feel cold sweat on her forehead, Vader mere presence felt so cold, Annie could not remember the last time she felt this scared of anyone.

"Annie Leonhardt i presume" Vader said with his terrifying dark voice.

"Yes that's me, Lord Vader" Annie said bowing respectfully, she needed to make a good first impression, she did not want to anger someone that could kill her with a thought.

"We have a lot to discuss" Vader said.

There was no denying it now, Annie was absolutely terrified.

.

**That was the first chapter, sorry that it was so short i will try to make the other chapters longer, hope you like tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discussions.**

Annie and Vader was sitting in the room, Annie felt really uneasy around Vader and his loud breathing was not helping.

"So you are telling me that your whole planet is over runned by giant creatures called titans" Vader said.

"Yes" Annie answered.

"And you can transform into one?" Vader asked Annie nodded "Where did the titans come from?".

"I can't say" Annie answered hoping it would not anger him.

"Very well, then how does this titan transformation work?" Vader asked.

"It requires self harm and a goal" Annie answered.

"Are there any more who possess that ability? " Vader asked.

"Yes my 2 comrades and one from the enemy's side" Annie answered.

"And what are they called?" Vader more like demanded than asked.

"My comrades are called the colossal and armored titan, the enemy's is called the rogue titan" Annie answered.

"And you?" Vader asked

"I'm called the female titan" Annie answered.

"I would like to test your ability " Vader said.

"Test it?" Annie asked surprised.

"Yes, i want to see how strong you are and if i can reproduce it" Vader said which alarmed Annie.

"Are you insane? I can't allow-" Annie was cut of when she could not breath.

"It was not a request, if you don't cooperate i will kill you and have your body dissected" Vader warned.

Vader released Annie who fell to the table holding her throat while desperately trying to breath.

"Do i make myself clear?" Vader asked threateningly.

"Yes" Annie said weakly still having trouble breathing.

"Good, we begin tomorrow, bounty hunter she will be under your watch" Vader said.

"As you wish" Boba said before he lead Annie out of the room.

Annie had never been this scared before, Vader really meant to kill her if she did not do what he said and he could literally kill her with a mere thought, she had just got another reason to fear him.

"I warned you didn't i" Boba said.

"I didn't know he was that powerful" Annie said.

"Well he was Starkiller's master" Boba said.

Annie froze before looking at Boba "He trained Galen?".

"Forgot to tell you? Yes everything Starkiller knows, he learned form Vader" Boba answered.

And now Annie had yet another reason to be terrified of Vader, what has she gotten herself into?

.

**This story would be incomplete without a Vader force choke lol. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tests.**

Annie, Boba and Vader was walking down the hall towards the room they where going to use to test Annie's titan ability, Vader had told her if she doesn't transform, she will die.

They reached the room and Annie looked around, it was huge, more than large enough for her titan body.

"Listen Annie, i will go to the shelter where i will be clear of the transformation, when i give the word you will transform, remember if you don't you will die" Vader said, Annie nodded.

When Vader was in the shelter he called out "Transform now".

'_Here goes nothing'_ Annie thought as she sank her teeth into her finger making blood come out.

But nothing happened _'Oh no, not now'_ Annie thought as she bit her hand hard, but once again nothing happened, Annie started to panic _'Come on'_.

"Is something wrong?" Vader asked growing impatient.

"I'm sorry Lord Vader, i can do it i swear, i don't know why it's not working" Annie said in fear before she continues to bite herself until both her hands where a bloody mess.

"Enough" Vader said making Annie look at him with fear in her eyes "Take her to the medic, i will think about what to do with her".

Later Annie was sitting in the medical room with both her hands bandaged, Boba was sitting next to her, she was worried what Vader was gonna do.

"Hey Boba, what do think gonna happen to me?" Annie asked Boba, fearing the answer.

Boba sighed and said "I'm sorry kid but if Vader has no use for you, then you wont live much longer".

Annie looked down, she was afraid he was gonna say that.

Meanwhile Vader was in his office thinking about everything, he didn't sense any lies coming from Annie, so why could she not transform? But then he remembered what Annie told him.

_Flashback._

_"It requires self harm and a goal"_

_End of Flashback._

"A goal" Vader said.

Later Vader entered the medic room, Annie and Boba looked at him as he said "Alright Annie, i will give you one last chance, if you fail this time you will die".

A glimmer of hope swelled inside Annie, she had one more chance to live.

However Annie was confused when Vader took her of the ship down to a planet, he said they were going to use a different method to make her transform.

They arrived in a large ring that looks like a arena, Annie got nervous when Vader told her to climb down in it and when she did they removed the ladder.

"Open the gates" Vader ordered.

Annie watched as a massive metal gate opened, her eyes went wide with surprise and fear as a massive creature came out.

"Lord Vader, what is this?" Annie yelled.

"That is an **Rancor** one of the most dangerous carnivores in the galaxy, i told you this is your last chance to survive, you need to transform if you want to live" Vader answered.

"Vader are you sure this is the only way?" Boba asked.

"She told me the transformation requires a goal, now her goal will be to survive" Vader answered.

The rancor charges at Annie who started to run from it, this was insane, the monster was even taller than her titan form.

Annie continued to run until she felt the rancor massive hand slam down on her, breaking bones and making her cough up blood.

'_Kid'_ Boba thought feeling an urge to save her.

However, under the rancor hand Annie saw all her memories of her father flash before her eyes and in that moment Annie let out a scream before a yellow lightning bolt came down.

The rancor backed off, Boba and Vader shielded their eyes, when they looked back they saw Annie, in all her titan glory.

.

**Hope you like it, please review it helps alot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titan vs Rancor.**

Annie had turned into the female titan and was now ready to take on the rancor, the rancor had the size and strength advantage, but Annie is far faster and knows how to fight.

The rancor recovered from its surprise and attacked, Annie crystallized her fist and punched the rancor in the eye crushing it.

The rancor roared in pain before it became enraged, it grabbed Annie lifted her up and slammed her back in to the ground, it leans down to bite of her head but Annie grabbed it's jaws trying to push it back.

Annie panicked as the rancor used its whole weight to press it's jaws closer towards her head, she needed to get the rancor of her and fast.

'_Come on kid' _Boba thought as he watched the battle, he wanted to help her but he knew Vader would not allow it.

Annie put both her feets on the rancors belly and with all her strength she threw it over her self.

As the rancor struggled to get up, Annie crystallized her fingers then jumped on it and rammed her hand in to its throat, killing it.

Exhausted Annie collapsed on the ground before she emerged from the titan neck, she fell down to the ground and saw Vader and Boba walking towards her.

"Impressive, i learned much from watching you fight, you could be useful after all" Vader said before ordering Boba "Bounty hunter bring her back to my ship"

"As you wish" Boba said before picking up Annie bride style and walked back towards the ship. Annie was so tired so she fell asleep in Boba's arms.

When Annie woke up she was lying on a bed, she heard something, she looked and saw Boba walking in with a plate of food in his hands.

"Good you are awake, i brought you some food, you must be hungry by now" Boba said.

Annie was about to say she wasn't hungry but her stomach growled making her face become red from embarrassment. Boba chuckled as he gave her the plate.

While Annie ate she asked Boba "Why are you doing this?".

"Hmm?" Boba said, like he wasn't expecting the question.

"When we met, you said you didn't care about anything as long as you got your money, so why are you treating me this kindly?" Annie asked.

Boba honestly didn't know how to answer that question, so all he did was shrug.

When Annie finished eating Boba decided to ask "What about you? Why are you doing what you're doing?".

Annie looked down remembering her father, normally she would not talk about this but for some reason she felt she could trust Boba, so she decided that this time she could share her pain.

"I-i just w-want to return home to my father, that's all i wanted, all i wanted" Annie said as she started to sob.

Boba was surprised, it all made sense now, she must have been sent on a mission by her village and was not allowed to return until she finished it, Boba had no idea she was suffering this much, she just wanted to see her father again, Boba remembered the day he saw his own father get killed by Mace Windu.

For the first time Boba was actually worried about Annie, like an older brother being worried about his younger sister, was this how Starkiller felt about that black haired girl?

Then Boba did something that was out of character for him, he hugged Annie who ended up crying in to his chest.

Perhaps Boba had not lost all his emotions after all.

.

**Hope you like it, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter.**

Annie was kneeling in front of Vader, Boba stood behind her.

"I have decided that i will test your abilities on the battlefield, the scientist has managed to create an special armor that will transform with your body when you turn in to an titan" Vader said.

"Yes, lord Vader" Annie said.

"Bounty hunter, you will be in charge of her, that is your new assignment" Vader told Boba.

"As you wish, but what about Starkiller?" Boba asked.

"I have a special way to deal with him" Vader answered.

Later Boba and Annie was in Boba's ship, Annie wore in silver colored version of the original clone trooper armor (The once from episode 2).

"Ready for an new adventure kid?" Boba asked.

"Let's go" Annie answered, Vader had promised her if she helped him win the war he would take her back home, she was willing to do anything for that.

Back with Vader, he was talking to someone who was kneeling in front of him.

"You will go to this planet, find Starkiller and bring him back, dead or alive it matters not" Vader said.

"Yes, my master" the mysterious figure said.

"Then rise, **Maulkiller**" Vader said.

Maulkiller lifted his head revealing his gold eyes, silver skin and black tattoos.

(For those who wonder who Maulkiller is here is the bio on him)

(Maulkiller is a hybrid clone created bon the planet Kamino by Darth Vader , a sith lord. Maulkiller was created by combining DNA from the Zabrak Darth Maul and the human Galen Marek. He attacked Imperial targets, until Boba Fett shot him in the back, who was hired by vader.

During his life, Maulkiller struck fear into those who crossed him, including Vader. He has silver skin with black tattoos, and two black lightsabers.)

(I thought he looked badass, so i had to bring him in to my fanfic universe and make my own version of him)

.

**Well that was the last chapter, i hope you enjoyed this mini sequel, please review.**


End file.
